The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a magnet coil for a valve. In addition, the present invention relates to a valve including a magnet coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,080 describes an U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,080 has already disclosed an electromagnetically actuatable valve which has an electromagnetic circuit comprising inter alia a magnet coil, the energization of which allows a valve member to be actuated to open or close the valve. The magnet coil is configured in such a way that a coil body made of plastic, constituting a supporting and protective element, receives a wrapping which is executed with known coil wire. The prefabricated assembly of coil body and wrapping is mounted in the valve in such a way that an inner valve tube serving as the internal pole engages into the inner opening of the coil body, so that the magnet coil fits completely around the internal pole in the circumferential direction. The coil body is attached onto the inner valve tube with the aid of sealing rings.
European Patent No. 513,037, Great Britain Patent Application No. 2,212,982 and German Patent Application No. 295 14 315 describe a prefabrication procedure of magnet-coil subassemblies for electromagnetically actuatable valves which have a valve body and an embedded wrapping. These prefabricated subassemblies are mounted on an inner valve component of the magnetic circuit in consistently similar fashion.
The method according to the present invention for manufacturing a magnet coil for a valve, has the advantage that valves with smaller dimensions and a compact design can easily be manufactured. Advantageously, direct attachment of a winding support onto an inner base element (inner valve tube, internal pole) of the valve saves installation space, since the radial wall thicknesses of the winding support can be made very thin. Overall, therefore, valves with smaller outside diameters can be achieved. A separate assembly device for mounting the coil wire on a coil body to form an independent subassembly can be omitted, since the winding can be introduced into the winding support already provided on the base element, thus achieving a cost reduction.
Advantageously, annular coil spaces are created directly on the base element or on the injected-on winding support, and have axial winding delimiters which prevent axial spreading or slippage of the winding.
The valve according to the present invention, has the advantage of a very small and compact design, so that a reduced installation space is required when such a valve is used, for example in an internal combustion engine. The thin-walled configuration of the winding support allows materials to be economized. The decrease in the dimensions of the valve is also accompanied by a reduction in mass.